The Shame of Clariel
by Danceronpointe
Summary: Clariel is a shame of the Abhorsens, lirael and sam find out about what she did, set after Abhorsen,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own abhorsen trilogy, also please read and review

**Disclaimer, I don't own abhorsen trilogy, also please read and review**

Lirael yawned and opened her eyes to the bright lights. A sending had thrown open the curtains.

She frowned and sat up. On the bed lay her remembrancer surcoat.

The sendings of Abhorsen's House were push and firm. Lirael was soon undergoing a strict brushing of hair and face washing. The sendings were magical and therefore did not understand personal space.

Lirael managed to don her clothing, then headed to the dining hall for breakfast. The hall was set only for two, as Sabriel was not there. Instead, Sameth, Lirael's nephew and a wallmaker was seated.

"Hello Sam," Lirael greeted him, "Was your trip quick?" Sameth had arrived earlier that morning in a paperwing.

Sam had just taken a bite of fish. Chewing quickly he answered, "Yes, and this paperwing is much faster." Sam had created a new, faster paperwing for quick travel.

Lirael nodded, "Did Sabriel tell you why I sent for you?"

Sameth shook his head, "Is it your hand? I might have to fix it if too much free magic was in contact with it." Lirael's golden hand was constantly freezing as the result of the charter and free magic mixing.

"No, my hand is fine. But, I am concerned about something else. I'll tell you after you eat breakfast."

Sam, in his excitement, finished breakfast quickly. He was very please that he could help out his Aunt Lirael.

Lirael led the way to the Abhorsen's study. Although it was technically Sabriel's, Lirael used it. Sabriel was usually at the palace or fighting the dead.

Lirael came and sat down at the desk. It was huge and made of reddish wood. Dragon Desk, for its legs were carved with dragons.

Sam frowned, "Is it a book? You know that I hate translating those things."

"No, Not a book, No."

She turned to the desk. Quickly, she drew her dagger. The needle sharp point plunged into her finger. Blood spurted out gently and Lirael pressed her finger to a small metal square.

The ancient desk split in two.


	2. The Message Hawk

Disclaimer, I don't own abhorsen trilogy, also please read and review

**Disclaimer, I don't own abhorsen trilogy, also please read and review**

"Help," Lirael motioned Sam to grab and end of the desk.

Together, they pulled the desk an extra foot apart, revealing an indentation.

"What is this?" Sam felt for charter magic.

"I don't know," Lirael shook her head, "I cut myself the other day, and it bled onto the metal. The metal sucked my blood from my finger. Then the desk was broken into two."

"I think that it is some sort of drawer," Sam ran his hands gently over the indentation. It was the same ruddy wood, but filled with ancient, gray dust.

"I thought as much," Lirael too touched the silken wood. "I've tried every spell I know. I even cut myself again, to see if it needed more blood. Nothing worked."

Sam was slightly surprised; Lirael was as strong a charter mage as he was. "Does Mother know?" He asked absently.

"Yes, I told her. She suggested all the same spells I tried. Though I suspect she was rather preoccupied. Then, she sent you."

Sam leaned in closer, like all of the desk, the wood danced with charter marks. These were different. They were locking and hiding spells. Only one descended from the Great Charters would even be able to see it. But, as Sam whispered a spell, the marks shifted into words.

"Wait," Lirael pulled back her long, black hair, "It says something about- a secret, and there's the sign for the Abhorsen."

"It says, 'The Abhorsen Isabiel', then 'The Secret Shame of Clariel'," Sam furrowed his brow, "I've heard of Isabiel, she was the Abhorsen several hundred years ago. But not of Clariel."

"I'll ask Sabriel," Lirael ran down the steps, skipping every other one, to fetch a message hawk.

Lirael found the bird quickly. "To the 53rd Abhorsen, Sabriel," she addressed her message. Then she spoke to the bird, knowing it would record her voice. She uttered the charter mark to start the message, then began, "Sabriel, regarding the issue that Sam came for. We have an idea. What do you know of the Abhorsen Isabiel and of the Secret Shame of Clariel. Please respond soon. Your sister, Lirael."

The message hawk squacked loudly, then flew away into the sky.


	3. Charter Mark

Please, tell me what you think about this

**Please, tell me what you think about this!! Good or bad. Disclaimer: I do not own the Abhorsen Trilogy Garth Nix Does ALSO, thanxs to ****SiuanSedai**** for the reminder that I spelled Lirael wrong. Whoops ;) **

Sam was still up in the study. He was sitting incredibly still. So still, that Lirael was afraid to disturb him. She waited for almost half an hour before Sam moved, all the while hoping that the message hawk had reached Sabriel safely. What ever was in the desk was obviously very important. An Abhorsen had taken great care in hiding the evidence away. But, Isabiel, if that was who had created the hidden drawer, had left it in a place where finding the secret was inevitable.

Sam slowly stood some time later. He stretched then yelled a master charter mark. Lirael jumped several feet backward, a result of the mark's power. This mark was one for opening.

The desk flared with a golden light, all of the mark flaring up in protest. The master mark, which had hung in the air above the desk, floated into the desk, vanishing.

Sam silently collapsed onto the floor, shaking from the effort. Lirael's had instinctively went to the sword she wore, and her bandolier of bells. But, all of the light and magic faded within a blink of an eye.

Lirael and Sameth sat for a while. Presently, Sam spoke rather hoarsely, "I wish Mogget or the Disreputable Dog was here."

Lirael nodded in assent. The two creatures, two of the nine bright shiners, had left after the binding of Orannis. The Dog had been a special friend of Lirael. She always knew things that might help in a situation such as this one.

"You know," Sam murmured, "That mark should have torn the desk apart. For that matter, if this house wasn't so protected, it would have ripped the room apart. It only made the desk glow."

Lirael had no idea that Sameth was capable of using such strong charter marks. She knew he was a Wall Maker, but his power never stopped amazing her. Lirael was used to using Charter Magic along with the more potent Free Magic, to bind the dead to her will.

The next morning, a note from Sabriel arrived via message hawk. The hawk quickly spoke its message it Sabriel's slightly soft voice,

"Lirael and Sam,

I have not heard much of those who you speak of. Isabiel was remembered to be an Abhorsen who was very bitter. It seemed some one she knew was killed by a necromancer. A dear friend or a husband, it was never specified. The history from that time is very brief. As of Clariel, it is a rather common name. There is no mention of an Abhorsen Clariel, or of a necromancer of that name. Maybe she is the one who killed Isabiel's friend. Please, this is very interesting to me, let me know when you find out more. I doubt that there is anything dangerous going on. Sabriel."

"That was not very helpful." Sameth said.


	4. The Book

Thankx to all my reviewers

**Thankx to all my reviewers!! U rock! Also, the poem (by me) is also on this site under "Dragon Desk" it is only slightly different**

Lirael could not believe that Sabriel did not know of Clariel or much of Isabiel. Her older sister was very smart and well studied. This was the result of her upbringing outside of the Old Kingdom.

Although it was not easily visible, Lirael could tell Sam was tired from the spell. He was silent and brooding almost. Sam had grown up greatly during the time of Orannis, but he was still sometimes childish. Lirael mentioned dinner, and Sameth quickly came downstairs.

"Lirael?" Sam called the next morning, "I think I've found something."

Lirael rushed up to the library. She had barely slept that night, trying to figure out what to make of the desk. "What is it?" She called.

Sam held out a large book, it was bound in a midnight blue silk, on the silk, there were silver keys, the Abhorsen's symbol. "It is a book about the Abhorsen's house, written by a man named Toggom. I believe, that he was the son of a Wallmaker. Inside, I found a poem. It was written in the margins, so, it wouldn't be found in any other copy of the book."

He held out the book, it was open to a page. The writing on the page was devoted to the Abhorsen's study, but, in the margin, there was small, spidery writing.

_The dark red wood_

_Shining in the light_

_Of a thousand lanterns_

_Lit with a subtle magic glow_

_Marks dance_

_Over the wood_

_Making it seem alive_

_On the legs_

_Dragons curl_

_Their feet touching the carpeted floor_

_Their steamy breath _

_Heats under the desk_

_So real_

_You think it will catch alight_

_The wings of the dragons_

_Are leathery and huge_

_If wood can be leathery_

_Yet you do not think of the dragons as wood_

_No_

_They are almost alive_

_You expect them to breathe under you touch_

_To fly away_

_You expect their breath to be hot_

_Burning you hand as you touch it_

_But it does not_

_The charter marks dance_

_Over all the dragons_

_Marks of strength_

_Marks of secrecy _

_To hide the truth_

_Of a betrayal_

_Deep _

_That is why the dragons are there_

_To hide from eyes_

_The secret_

_The shame_

_Of a fallen Abhorsen_

Lirael, read the poem several times before she understood the meaning. "Was Clariel, an Abhorsen?" She half asked herself.

"Look," Sam pointed to below the poem, "There is more, see that mark," there was a single charter mark, "That tells you what you must do to open the desk."

Lirael glanced at the mark, it was strange and unfamiliar. She could not make out what it said. Unless, it was asking for a bell, because that mark was one that could mean the seventh bell. Astarael, the weeper, the bell that killed all who heard it.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers,

I am going on vacation for two weeks. Also, there won't be computer access. This means, no posts. Sorry All. I will try and post again ASAP (after I get back).

**Dancer on Pointe**


	6. The Note

**Author Note**

**Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I know that i haven't written in forever. I'm sorry. **

**But, I want to know- does anyone want more of this story, I have a few ideas for what happens next, but its up to you. Should this keep going?? It's up to you. If i get enough "yes" answers, then i'll put out a new chapter in the next week. **

**I don't know if this story is popular enough to continue. I mean, i like it but i think there are only three reviews for the same number of chapters.**

**Also, if you want to know some of my ideas for the rest of the story say so in your review and i'll pm u. but be warned, if it continues, you would be spoiled. **

**So- let me know-**

**Danceronpointe**


	7. The Desk

**Yeah- I know its been a long time, but keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please and review **

**Here's a test chapter to see if people keep reading the story.**

Sam was looked at Lirael, shock evident on his face, "Must Astarael be rung to open the desk?"

Lirael nodded, "It is the only way. I will do it."

Sam flung out his hand in front of his aunt, "No!" he cried, "You cannot ring Astarael. You will die. My mother will have no Abhorsen in Waiting. No secret is worth your life."

"Who will wield the bell then?" Lirael asked, "Sam! I need to know the answer to this."

Sam frowned again, "Lirael! Have some sense. There is no reason to kill yourself. Then you will not know the answer. Why is this so important to you?"

Lirael sighed, "I just- have a feeling. It may be important. What if it is the key to solving a puzzle?"

"Maybe that puzzle should remain unsolved. Maybe it isn't a puzzle at all." Sam hissed.

"Why would a there be a clue if there wasn't a puzzle?"

---- --- --- --- ---- --------- ------------ -----------

The next day, a message hawk arrived from Sabriel.

"Lirael and Sam," it began:

"I am afraid that there is trouble near the wall. Many new dead are being raised. I am afraid there is a new necromancer at work. When I was fighting one of the greater dead, named, Anclar, it said it was the servant of Clariel. Maybe there is a connection between your Clariel and this Clariel, be it a necromancer or one of the greater dead. I think you should come up to the Wall.

Sabriel."


End file.
